Will you love me forever?
by Channyallthewaybaby
Summary: "Will you love me for the rest of my life?" "No... I'll love you for the rest of mine." 3 Read and Review Please! :D


(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sonny with a Chance. This story was based off two different quotes. 1) 'Boy: There's only one thing I want to change about you. Girl: What would that be? Boy: Your Last name.' I got this quote from Lovequotesx You should follow her on twitter. She has really good quotes. 2) 'Will you love me for the rest of my life? No... I'll love you for the rest of mine.' I just found this somewhere online. Anyways I hope you like this story. I've been editing it a little since I posted it. :D Oh and REVIEW)

We sat there, on the picnic blanket. The perfect scenery. The sun is slowly setting, it was so quiet and peaceful. So serene. Just the two of us. We have been dating for about a year or so. And I have to say, it couldn't get any better.

"What is it you like the most about me?" He asks out of the blue.

"Umm.. Well, I guess just the way you make me feel. How you love me for me and how you wouldn't change anything about me." I told him, both of us staring out at the sunset. It was true. I know he loves me just the way I am. I do alot of crazy things, dress in all sorts of costumes, and act pretty childish, and yet he still fell for me as I fell for him.

"Well, I would change one thing about you." He says as he turned to look at me.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Your last name." It took me awhile to fully understand what he just said. But, when I did, my heart started to beat faster. I turned to face him.

"You mean-" I stopped as I saw him pull out a small box from his back pocket. He then gets on one knee and slowly opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I gasp.

"Allison Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" He asks that question. The question every girl dreams of hearing. I open my mouth to speak, but I couldn't get myself to say the thing I was dying to say. So, instead, I nod my head furiously. He chuckles and places the ring on my finger and gently pecked me on the lips. The only thing I was thinking about was 'This is the best moment of my life.'

Wedding Day

"Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take Allison Sonny Munroe to be your lawful wedded wife. To love and to hold in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" (Sorry, this is probably wrong, but I'm not sure what the preacher really says at a wedding. So yeah...)

"I do."

"Allison Sonny Munroe, do you take-" I cut him off.

"Wait!" I yelled. A gasp erupted from the crowd. Chad stared at me curiously, and slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Chad, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Of course, if I didn't would I have said yes?"

"And if I didn't, would I have asked?" He replied.

"I know, but what if someday you realize you just don't love me anymore?" I asked.

"That's never going to happen." He reassures me.

"But what if it does. I've been hurt in the past, Chad. Guys have told me they loved me, and that they would never leave me, but in the end they got tired of me and left. I mean, come on Chad, will you be able to love me for the rest of my life?" I looked into his eyes waiting for a response. He then looks down as if debating what he's going to say to that. He finally looks up and says...

"No." My heart dropped, tears welled up in my eyes. The first thought that popped into my head was 'run'. Just as I was about to run out of the church he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his embrace. "I'll love you for the rest of mine." The frown that was on my face slowly grew into a small smile and the tears that were about to escape from my eyes became tears of joy as I hugged him. I then pulled away and slapped him playfully on his arm and laughed. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For scaring me for a minute there." I chuckled. I then heard someone clear his throat from behind me. I turn to see the preacher waiting rather impatiently.

"Are you two getting married or not?" He asks.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay then. As I was saying, Allison Sonny Monroe, do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawful wedded husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Chad had already pulled me in for a kiss. "kiss the bride." The preacher mumbled. Chad then pulled away and whispered into my ear,

"I love you, Allison Cooper." I smiled brightly at him and pulled him in for another kiss as the crowd cheered. Correction: '_This _is _the_ best moment of my life.'

(A.N. Thanks so much for reading. Please, review. It would mean alot if you told me what you thought about it. Preferably long reviews, but i'm not picky. -Channyallthewaybaby)


End file.
